Can't Keep My Hands Off You
by tonight-she-lays-here
Summary: Santana Lopez is finally ready to go after one little Glee diva. But she's not gonna do some sappy love song, that just ain't her style; She's ready to make a spectatle and piss off as many people as possible with it. But will Rachel like it or will Santana get turned down? Just a cute little one-shot with Santana x Rachel, RnR!


Hey guys, so I'm back! Kinda, I'm taking a break from This Is War, my other story if you haven't noticed. And I apologize for that, I just have had ideas that do not follow that storyline or how I have already started to shape it and I have to get the best product that flows well with that story, along with a product that myself and my audience will enjoy! So until then, that story is on hiatus, though I have been getting multiple ideas for other stories, such as this little one-shot that I will be putting out until I get that one back on track. And here it is, a cute little performance one shot featuring my second favorite ship that never was, Santana and Rachel. I hope you enjoy! The song used is Can't Keep My Hands Off You by Simple Plan, which I highly recommend giving a listen!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"San? Hey Earth to Santana!" I jerked and whipped my head to the side and looked at the owner of the voice, sending them the death glare.

"The fuck Q? What do ya want?" I snapped and she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Chill out Lopez. You were just spacing out while staring at Rachel. You ever gonna tell her that you're into her or are you content to just stay in the friendzone for the rest of our time here?" I sent her another chilling look.

"I'm not into her Q, shutthe fuck up. IF I was, I would've already been all up on that and made her mine. But obviously I haven't, which means I'm not into the dwarf." I growled, slouching down in my seat slightly and crossing my arms across my chest. Off to my side, I heard Quinn snort. I sneered and glowered sidelong at my supposed best friend.

"What's so funny Fabray?"

"Just the fact that you actually think she would give into you so easily. We both know Berry and how she works, you'd have to woo her by singing some sappy love song in front of everyone and actually take her out on a proper date. She's old fashioned, not the type to just fuck." She did have a point and as I looked back at the tiny brunette we were talking about, my stomach roiled and it felt like butterflies were starting. What the fuck, Santana Lopez does not get butterflies for anyone, especially Berry.

"Good thing I'm not into her then." I snapped, an edge of finality to my voice. Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to the worksheet we were supposed to be working on and I leant back in my seat, sending my gaze to the ceiling.

"Q's right." I groaned and closed my eyes. Not Brittany too.

"Don't start with me Sannie. I know you like Rachie and I don't blame you, she's super nice and has those really long legs and is actually really cute. And she doesn't put up with your teasing anymore, which you like." I blew a breath out my nose then opened one eye, looking over at the blonde to my other side.

"Britts, I'm not into Berry. Sure she's hot but c'mon, she's annoying as fuck and half the time I wanna punch her in the face because she won't shut the hell up." Brittany smiled softly at me and shook her head.

"No you don't. I see the way you look at her when you think none of us are watching. She care about her San, a lot, and she likes you too. You guys are totes perfect unicorns for each other and you need to show her how you feel. She's single and ready for some sweet lady kisses!" Seriously, why can't these two just let this go?

"Just see her a song in Glee. Like not sing sing, I know a couple songs you know that are totally your style and wouldn't even show you're into her. But just admit it San, you're into Rachel." I sighed and rubbed my temples, shaking my head. Of course I was into her, not that I liked to admit it to myself in my head, let alone out loud while she was literally three rows ahead of us, talking with Lady Hummel and Wheezy. When I looked over at Brittany, I saw the puppy dog eyes and shook my head before leaning closer to her.

"Fine, yeah I'm into Rachel. Happy?" Britt squealed and clapped as my eyes widened and most eyes in the class glanced back to us, including the trio of divas. Rachel and I made eye contact and I watched as a blush and shy smile spread across her face and I smirked a bit at her.

"Stop eye fucking her would ya S? It's making me gag." Quinn quipped next to me and I smacked her arm before looking at Brittany.

"What song did you have in mind B?" The blonde smiled widely and jumped into her explanation.

"Well you know Homecoming is this week and I don't think you were planning on going right?" I shrugged and nodded. Only dance I'm going to is Prom and that's just because Mami is gonna force my ass there.

"Why don't you and the guys do a song in the parking lot? Because I know for a fact you and Puckerman were just planning on getting drunk and throwing a party at his place afterward." Quinn suggested and I smirked, nodding again.

"Cuz we throw the best parties even you gots to admit that tubbers." She scowled and gave me the finger, going back to her worksheet and I turned back to B.

"Well I'm sure Puck, Sam, Mike, and Blaine would be willing to help! They wanna see you and Rach be the unicorns that you really are!" I cocked an eyebrow at that and glanced over at the brunette again, chattering away happily with Mercedes and Kurt, probably about the homecoming. As far as I knew, she was going with Wheezy, Lady Hummel, Asian One, and the Warbler. No date, the girl is single and my chance to try.

"Alright, I'll talk to the guys at lunch." Brittany smiled brightly and clapped her hands while bouncing in her chair as I chuckled and patted her hand.

Lunch

"Puckerman, Trouty mouth, Mike and Anderson, I gots to speak to ya." I announced as soon as I was in earshot of the Gleek table. All four boys looked up confused and I cocked an eyebrow and jerked my thumb out to the hall.

"Now boys," Then I strutted away and heard the guys trailing behind me. Once we were out in the hall and I knew no one was around, I turned to the group.

"Any reason you dragged us out here Lopez?" Puck asked, leaning back against the wall. I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I need your guys help with a song. On homecoming, in the parking lot. I gots a girl to woo plus this'll piss off Sylvester and Figgins, which is always a good time." I smirked and they all looked at me strangely.

"You do realize Brittany and Artie are still together right?" Mike asked and I snorted, still smirking.

"Not the girl I'm tryin to woo but good try Mike." Now they looked even more confused then it seemed to dawn on Blaine, as his jaw dropped.

"Rachel! I knew it!" He exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes, smirk dropping off my face while the rest of the guys stared at me wide eyed.

"No way, you fucking hate my Jewish Princess!" Puck shot back and I sent him a glare to kill and he paled.

"That'd explain how you've been looking at her lately." Mike stated and I shook my head and puffed out a breathe.

"Yeah it's Rachel, now can we go back to what I was sayin? You boys gonna help or nah?"

"As long as you promise to not hurt her, then yeah. Rachel's my friend and I hate seeing her hurt, like the last time Finn dumped her. Guys a jackass, that's for sure." We all nodded at that and I looked at Sam.

"I'm not planning on hurting her, don't worry. That's in the past and if anyone does hurt her now, they're gonna have to deals with Auntie Snix." The guys shuddered at the thought and I grinned.

"Yeah we're in. We only got a couple days to practice but we can after Glee once everyone is gone." Blaine said, seeming to go deep in thought. I nodded and looked at them.

"She can't know we're performing, none of the club can, you got me? This can't get back to her, Sylvester, or Figgins. Comprende?"

"You got it Satan. Now can I go back to my lunch, I'm fuckin starving." I rolled my eyes and motioned for them to run back to their food, which they did to my bemusement.

Homecoming Night

"You ready to rock this shit?" Puck asked as we drove to the school, drinking a beer as we went. I smirked.

"Hell yeah, these bitches won't know what hit them. And they sure as hell will be happy to actually get some good music instead of the shit that DJ is playing." I made a face as we pulled up next to the gym. The doors were cracked slightly and only Sam, Mike, and Blaine were out there, though it seemed only Blaine was still in his monkey suit. The other two were dressed casual, with Sam in a flannel button down, jeans, and Converse and Mike in a pair of khakis, black t-shirt, and Vans. Blaine apparently decided to stay in his dress pants, though he did take off his jacket and was just in his button down and tie. I stopped and turned the car off, hopping out and shutting the door behind me before heading around back and popping the trunk.

"Damn Santana, I've never seen you in actual clothes, it's a surprise." Sam quippd, walking up and grabbing one of the guitars and an amp. I flipped him the bird and looked down at myself. I was rocking a pair of ripped skinny jeans, high top Vans, and a flannel button down with the sleeves rolled up and showing some cleavage.

"Seriously Santana, you look great." Blaine complimented and I gave him a rare smile.

"Not lookin too bad yourself Anderson." He grinned and grabbed the bass and an amp for himself as Puck plugged the extension cord into the outlet outside the gym and brought it back over. Mike started setting up the drum set and Puck pulled out his electric. I grabbed the mic stands and two mics to plug them in and shut the doors. It took us ten minutes tops to set up and then I looked at Puck.

"Hit it man." With that, he hit the opening note and the other guys started playing as I clapped along to the beat, dancing a little.

 _(Santana_ , **Puck** , Everyone)

 _Oh oh oh let's go_

 _My Fender Strat sits all alone_

 _Collecting dust in the corner_

 _I haven't called any of my friends_

 _I've been MIA since last December_

The doors burst open and the crowd started streaming out, eyes wide with excitement and surprise when they saw it was us. I grinned and continued.

 _My blackberry's filled up with E-mail_

 _My phone calls goes straight through to voice mail_

I spotted the Gleeks making their way to the front, with Britt and Quinn leading the way. Rachel was being dragged by Kurt, who had an excited look on his face and I heard Brittany cheer.

 _'Cause on the street, or under the covers_

 _We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_

 _At the park, in the back of my car_

 _It don't matter what I do,_

 _No, I can't keep my hands off you_

(can't keep my, can't keep my)

 _Can't keep my hands off you_

(can't keep my, can't keep my)

As Puck launched into his verse, I bounced and clapped along, dancing forward to the crowd that was getting closer to us.

 **There's fungus growing in the icebox**

 **All I got left are Fruit Roll-Ups**

 **My clothes are six months old**

 **But I don't care, no, no, no, I don't notice**

An open circle formed in the center of the crowd and I saw several people dancing, almost like a dance off and grinned, course this'll get under Sylvester's skin. I moved back and stood next to Puck as we both sang into his mic.

 ** _My bills pile is so high, it is shocking_**

 ** _The repo man just keeps on knocking_**

I pushed back into the crowd, getting wrapped up in them for the next chorus and found multiple hands running all over my body and I swiftly pushed back out half way through.

 _'Cause on the street, or under the covers_

 _We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_

 _At the park, in the back of my car_

 _It don't matter what I do,_

 _No, I can't keep my hands off you_

Rachel was front and center now, between B and Q and I pointed at her as I sang, winking and earning a blush and watched Quinn murmur something in her ear and her eyes shoot back to me, full of happiness and a little confusion.

(can't keep my, can't keep my)

 _Can't keep my hands off you_

(can't keep my, can't keep my)

 _Can't keep my hands off you_

 _Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend_

 _But I can't help it, no, I can't help it_

I walked forward, shrugging and getting a hug from my best friends before moving back to the boys, briefly grasping Rachel's hand in mine.

Can't keep my, can't keep my _(can't keep my hands off you_ )

Can't keep my, can't keep my ( _can't keep my hands off you_ )

Can't keep my, can't keep my ( _can't keep my hands off you_ )

Can't keep my, can't keep my _(can't keep my hands off you_ )

I hopped up on the car as I sang, the crowd swarming us at this point. When I looked over, I found a bunch of Cheerios hanging all over Puck, grabbing his mic stand as he played, Mercedes was dancing next to Sam and Tina was all over Mike. When I looked back at Blaine, I saw Kurt dancing with him and finally I looked down at the crowd in front of me, seeing Q, B, and Rachel front and center dancing and singing along. Artie and the other Gleeks were in the crowd too, dancing and singing and in the very back, I found a seething Sue Sylvester and a smirking Mr. Schuester.

 _'Cause on the street, or under the covers_

 _We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_ (stuck like two pieces of Velcro)

 _At the park, in the back of my car_

 _It don't matter what I do,_

 _No, I can't keep my hands off you_

Without even thinking about it I bent down and grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her up on top of the car, beckoning Britts and Quinn to hop up too and they did eagerly. I turned back to Rachel, singing to her as I danced with Britt and Quinn on either side of us.

(can't keep my, i can't keep my)

 _I Can't keep my hands off you_

(can't keep my, I can't keep my)

 _I Can't keep my hands off you_

(can't keep my, I can't keep my)

 _I can't keep my hands off you_

(can't keep my, i can't keep my)

 _I can't keep my hands off you_

As soon as the song finished and the student body was going insane, I wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, pulled her flush to me and kissed her. I felt the response immediately, her arms going around my neck as she kissed back, pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss and got even more cheers before pulling away and looking at her.

"I can't keep my hands off ya Rachel Berry." She laughed and shook her head.

"Just kiss me again Lopez," She joked and I grinned, leaning back in for another kiss.

"Best homecoming ever." I stated and Rachel nodded, "Definitely."


End file.
